The Never-Land kiss: Re-imagine
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: That "first" kiss in Never-land, made my little Captain Swan's heart very happy. But what would happen if Killian did what he wanted to do. Rated M for slightly sexy scene! :)


A/M:

1\. As always, I don't owe any of these characters. If I did, this story would be cannon! :)

2\. This summer is going on forever... I need my weekly Captain Swan fix...

* * *

"Hook, thank you for saving my father's life." Emma said as she looks over at Killian.

"A small thank you is all I get for saving your father's life?' Killian replied as he brushed his finger against his lips, as he smiles.

"Really? You could not handle it." Emma said

"Maybe you could not handle it, lass." Killain said, as she grasps his jacket and attacked his lips. Just as she about to detach from him, he pulls her towards her to himself, and towards a tree.

"What are you doing, Hook?" Emma said, as she detachs her lips from his, and he attacks her neck with his lips and she starts to moan.

"Doing what pirates do best...kissing a beautiful woman in the jungle." Killian said as he kisses her again.

Emma smiles as she places her hands on his chest and begins to remove his jacket, and begin to unbutton what is left of his buttons. She runs her fingers against his torso, and slowly goes down to the pronounce budge, she cups her hand against it, and begins to rub against it.

"love, what are you doing?' Killian asked as he moans.

"I thought I was going to give you a proper thank you." Emma said with a sparkle in her eye, she looks around to see if any of her family is around. Emma smiles as she unbutton her jeans, and takes them off. She removes her tank top, and is standing in front of Killian in her underwear.

"I have traveled all over, and I thought I have seen beautiful scenery, but that takes it right here." Killian said, as he indated Emma's body against the green of jungle.

"You better get a move on, pirate." Emma said

"Aye, love." Killian unties his pants, and arousaled rod springs into action, Emma looks over his body, and begins to become very warm. He pulls her towards himself and begins to kiss her again. "Swan, I am having a bit of a trouble with this thing." Emma smiles and reach around herself and unhooked her bra. The bra comes floating down to the ground and a couple of mintues later, her panties comes down her legs.

Killian looks at her, and rubs his hand over her body. Suddenly he picks her up and walks her towards a tree, and places her high on the tree. She wraps her legs around his body and slowly let Killian enter her. She begins to moan as Killian begins to move her up and down. She is about to scream in pleasure, when Killian kiss her, and a couple of seconds later. Killian's body begins to get hard, and then Emma kisses him to stop him from screaming.

Emma lets her legs go from Killian's body, and she just stands there in his arms. "Killain?"

"Yes, love?" Killian said.

"Do not let me go. I fear that I am going be a big pile of goo." Emma said.

"Is that a good thing?" Killian asked.

"Aye." Emma said, she looks down and sees his body begin to recover quickly. "ready for round two?"

"As you wish, love.: Killian said as she pulls him down to the ground, and begins to kissed him again.

"Do you remember what you said at the lake?" Emma asked as she brushs her finger in his hair.

"About a woman on her back?" Killian asked, "Why?"

"Well, I love when a man is his back." Emma said as she stradles Killian's body, and rubs her wetness against his rod. He begins to moan out loud. "You need to be quiet.." Emma said.

"Yes love." Killian said, as he watches his rod disappear into Emma's body. Then she begins to ride him, and suddenly they both get a huge orgasm at the same time. She collasped on his body, and smiles at him. He suddenly turn over and begin to rock against her body.

"That was enjoyable, love." He said as he kisses her, "But I still love to have a woman on her back and watch her become undone."

Killian begins to lick, suck and nibble down her body, and when he gets to the core of her pleasure, he looks up to see Emma rubbing her breasts and moaning softly. He licks her clit, and places two fingers inside it and rub against it. Emma's body begin to hum and she becomes undone in front of Killian's eyes.

"Well.. Is that a good thank you for saving my dad's life, pirate?" She said as she recovers

"More than good, Swan." Killian said, as they pick up their clothes

"Good, and Killain? This is a one time thing." Emma said

"As you wish, love' Killian said.

Emma walks away, and turn around to see Killian's face crushed. She bits her lip in thought, and a smile is on her face. "or maybe not."

Killain burst into a smile, and said again. "as you wish, love."


End file.
